Szayelaporro Granz
Szayelaporro Granz is a minor antagonist in the Bleach series. He is the 8th strongest member of the Espada. Background Szayelaporro Granz is the eighth strongest Espada, a group of powerful Arrancar who serve Sosuke Aizen. He works as a scientist and he is constantly analyzing what everyone, friend or foe, does. He helped Nnoitra Gilga defeat Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck and regress her form to that of a weak little child. He fought Renji Abarai, Uryu Ishida and Mayuri Kurotsuchi during the Hueco Mundo Arc of the story. He was killed by a powerful drug that Mayuri had created to slow down his senses to an extreme degree. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level ' (Fought Mayuri Kurotsuchi, a Captain Level Shinigami, who should be comparable to Hitsugaya.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic ' (Outsped Mayuri Kurotsuchi, a Captain Level Shinigami, who should be comparable to Shunsui Kyoraku at that point.) 'Durability: Large City Level (See Attack Potency.) Hax: Invisibility, Soul Manipulation (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation, BFR and minor resistance to it (With Caja Negación), Attack Nullification (With brief prep time), Creating copies of the enemy with an equal power to them, can destroy internal organs with Teatro de Títere, Possession, Resurrection. Intelligence: Genius '(The most intelligent of the Arrancar. Has developed extremely complex pieces of spirit technology that made him nigh-invincible.) 'Stamina: High (Even in his unreleased state, kept on fighting despite having taken a full-power Sprenger blast from Uryu.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Arrancar Biology:' Arrancar, who border the line between Hollow and Shinigami, have capabilities similar to both. They are completely invisible to people who can't see spirits, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. *'Sonído:' A technique used by Arrancar that mimics the Shinigami's Shunpo. It basically consists of an extremely fast movement that appears as teleportation to the untrained eye. *'Analytical Prowess:' As Hueco Mundo's most skilled researcher, Szayelaporro has an unimaginable skill as an analyst. Just by fighting against an opponent, he can come up with ways to disperse and nullify their attacks. *'Hierro:' An essential part of an Arrancar's anatomy. It makes his skin extremely hard, making it capable of deflecting slashes and withstanding explosions. *'Gran Rey Cero:' An extremely powerful blast of Reiatsu that he fires by combining his blood with his energy. Equipment *'Fornicarás: '''Szayelaporro's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a katana. When using its Resurrección, Szayelaporro takes the form of a twisted angel with tentacles. He gains multiple powers in this state. **'Telón Balón:' By using his wings, he can create a protective barrier. **'Carbon Copy:' He can create near-identical copies of the enemy and use them to form a small army of equal power to the enemy. The only differences are visual. These copies are triggered is the foe is stained with blots of a dark liquid secreted by him. **'Teatro de Títere:' By ensnaring the enemy with one of his wings and then spitting them out, he can create a small doll replica of the foe. Damage done to the doll is reflected onto the person that they represent, and this can be used to immediately destroy their internal organs. **'Possession:' If his body is consumed by another creature, he can liquify himself and invade the creature's nervous system, effectively taking control of them. **'Gabriel:' When having made physical contact with an enemy, he can infect their body and effectively impregnate them, immediately creating a perfect copy of himself in just a few seconds. Although unconfirmed, it's likely that it only works on females, as he needs a womb in which to grow. *'Caja Negación:' An item owned by all members of the Espada. It warps the enemy into an alternate dimension. An Espada's Reiatsu is powerful enough to break out of said dimensions in just a few hours. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *His base form casually overpowered Renji. Speed/Reactions *Caught Mayuri, Renji, and Uryu off guard. Durability/Endurance *Casually tanks attacks from Renji's Shikai in his base form. *Survived an explosion caused by Renji's Kido at point-blank range. *Survived a massive explosion caused by Uryu's Sprenger. Skill/Intelligence *The most intelligent among the Espada. *Created a wide variety of inventions that made him basically unstoppable with prep time. Powerscaling Although he relies mostly on his special abilities and prep time, Szayelaporro is very much on par with Captain Level Shinigami, seeing as he managed to catch Mayuri off-guard and even forced him to use his Bankai. It is also worth noting that he is ranked higher than an unreleased Yammy Llargo, who was able to fight against Hitsugaya's unrestrained Bankai state. Weaknesses *Heavily relies on prep time. *Admittedly not skilled in direct combat. *His possession and resurrection powers are very situational. Sources Bleach Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Villains Category:Bleach Category:Shueisha Category:Large City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Healing Users Category:Sword Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Super Form Users